Ménage à trois
by alygator86
Summary: Dirty, dirty threesome between Mark, Teddy, and Addison. PWP


Disclaimer: Not miiine

Rating: M

Summary: Dirty, dirty threesome between Mark, Teddy, and Addison. PWP

I wrote this for Tori. She demanded I write her an MTA fic so I did :D. Thank you awesome Phoebe for betaing.

* * *

Teddy couldn't quite recall how this had started and she didn't really care. All thoughts of trying to remember flew out the window as Mark's tongue reached her clit at the exact moment that Addison, perpendicular to Teddy, lightly bit her nipple and rubbed her tongue over the very tip.

With the fingers of her right hand threaded through Mark's hair, the others went to Addison's breast, massaging it for a moment before sliding down the redhead's stomach and between her legs.

"Mark, oh god," Teddy moaned as Mark slid three fingers into her wet pussy while sucking and licking her clit.

Addison shifted closer to Teddy's hand and moved her mouth to the other breast, licking the path to it. Addie bit the swell of the blonde's breast as Teddy pushed two fingers into Addison's pussy and rubbed her clit with her thumb while she thrust her fingers in and out of the redhead.

"Oh, fuck, Teddy," Addison moaned and ground into Teddy's hand, rolling her tongue around Teddy's nipple and sucking it into her mouth.

Teddy arched her back, pushing her breasts into Addison's mouth and bucked against Mark's mouth as he worked his magic on her clit and pussy. Teddy curled her fingers inside Addison, hitting her g-spot and making the other woman moan against her skin.

Teddy whimpered and moaned as Mark's fingers and tongue drew her closer and closer to her orgasm. She pumped her fingers in and out of Addison faster. Mark grinned to himself, hearing them both moaning and whimpering and letting an occasional 'fuck' or 'yeees' slip out.

He made Teddy cum with a loud moan and a satisfied pull of his hair. When she loosened her grip he lifted his head to a wonderful sight. His girlfriend was fingering Addison and Addison was rubbing Teddy's left breast with her right hand, and they were making out.

Mark stroked his cock, taking in the scene before him. The women broke their kiss and looked at him, both wearing seductive smiles. He moved up the bed closer to them and reached up to where Teddy was still fingering Addison and rubbed her clit in circles while Teddy continued to thrust her fingers into her.

Addison shifted a little and curled her hand around Mark's cock, lowering her head to swipe her tongue over the tip before sliding his length into her mouth. She took him deep into her throat and moaned as Teddy hit her g-spot while at the same time Mark teasingly pinched her clit.

"Holy shit, Addison," He groaned, the vibration of her moan sending jolts of pleasure though his penis. "That feels amazing."

Teddy pumped her fingers faster into Addison and Mark rubbed the redhead's engorged clit harder while she bobbed her head, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth while pumping him with her hand. Addie lifted her head, his cock leaving her mouth with a wet pop and moaned loudly as the two brought her to an orgasm.

The blonde curled and uncurled her fingers as Addie's walls clenched around them. Teddy slowly pulled her fingers out and Mark took her wrist and drew her wet fingers into his mouth running his tongue all along them sucking off the juices.

Addison lowered her head again and sucked at his balls before running her tongue from the base of his penis to the tip. He groaned, running his teeth over Teddy's fingers as he pulled her fingers out of his mouth. Teddy sat up, and with her other hand, cupped his balls and massaged them gently as Addison stroked and sucked his cock, twisting her hand every once in a while. He threaded his right hand into Addison's hair, guiding her head as she fucked him with her mouth, and with his left hand he cupped Teddy's breast, massaging it before rubbing her nipple between his fingers. He leaned forward slightly to catch her lips with his in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips to wrestle with hers.

Addison worked his cock with her mouth and hand while Teddy massaged and squeezed and tugged at his balls, his moans almost constant against her lips; Teddy's occasional whimpers mixed in as he rubbed and massaged her breasts. The hand in Addison's hair slid over her head, along her shoulder to the front and down to rub her breast causing her to moan, her mouth still around him.

Pulling away from Teddy's sweet mouth, he looked down to watch what they were doing to him, Teddy sucked at his neck adding in the occasional love bite. In some sort of silent communication, Teddy and Addison increased the pace that they stroked and rubbed and licked him, and soon he came, shooting his hot, white, and creamy cum into Addison's mouth. She sucked him off and swallowed the salty tasting cum. Teddy leaned down to run her tongue around his tip, cleaning him up while Addison wiped at the corners of her mouth with her thumb and index finger.

Mark, recovering from his orgasm, laid down in the middle of the bed. Both satisfied with the job and sated, for now, Teddy and Addison laid down on the bed on either side of him. Addie laid her head on his shoulder while Teddy rested her head on his chest, able to hear his heart beat.

"We should do this more often," Mark suggested, breaking the silence.

"Ok." Teddy agreed with a smirk.

Addison grinned. "I'm in."


End file.
